tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
It's Alive!
Log Title: It's Alive! Characters: Encore, Jetfire, Metalhawk, Optimus Prime, Spike Location: Iacon Medical Center - Iacon Date: August 09, 2017 TP: Cybertron Reborn TP Summary: Optimus Prime recovers from his near-death at Megatron's hands. Category:2017 Category:Cybertron Reborn TP Category:Logs As logged by Metalhawk - Wednesday, August 09, 2017, 7:19 PM Iacon Medical Center - Iacon :The first floor of the facility is a masterwork of elegant precision of movement; dozens of medical droids carrying tools and materials rushing in between medics and gurneys rapidly, Autobot medics moving from room to room while reading datapads or discussing matters in low, hushed tones, and automated medical equipment moving slowly from floor to floor make the entrance floor of the medical center seem like the production stage of a choreographed waltz. Two elevators on either side of the floor allow access to other areas of the facility, which include patient rooms, testing labs, and rehabilitation facilities. Spike is currently attaching fuel line hoses to Optimus Prime's arm as well as parts of the chest Optimus Prime's optics flicker to life as he re-activates from a rest period. After a few moments, he looks up. "Ah... hello again, Spike." Spike looks over his iPad device, which has a Prime's latest detailed schematic uploaded, the 'present' pieces are color-coded clearly, along with the pieces that are currently being repaired, and pieces that are beyond repair, and need to be rebuilt completely. The entire act reminds him of when he used to work building buildings from scratch for Blackrock Construction. Spike looks at Optimus Prime and grins, taking an earbud out of his iPod. "Heyah...you faded out yesterday...I was going to give you the option of choosing from the 'good news' and 'bad news.' "Perhapst he bad news first... then the good news can cheer me up." Prime says with a chuckle. Spike clears his throat. "Well...bad news...you're going to be here for at least another week. Everyone's going to try to get it below ten days... and trust me, that's with every essential missing and damaged piece on 'rush' orders to repair and rebuild." Optimus Prime nods. "Understandable, given the circumstances." he says. Spike looks at the Autobot leader and says with a hopeful tone "...the good news?" Space Commander Metalhawk appears in the doorway. He stops for a moment and listens, not wanting to interrupt Spike's report to Optimus Prime. Metalhawk looks in fine repair -- he's obviously here to talk to the Prime, not one of the doctors. Nonetheless, he waits his turn. He might far outrank Spike, but in a medlab, he defers the experienced medic. As he waits, Metalhawk watches the human curiously. Spike turns around and sees Metalhawk. He THINKS he knows who Metalhawk is. In fact, he's pretty sure - Space Commander. He raises a 'one moment' gesture with his hand, giving Prime the 'good news' - realizing Metalhawk probably has some business to discuss. Space Commander Metalhawk remains in the doorway, listening to Spike discuss Optimus Prime's condition. Encore stomps on into the medical bay, once again carrying a keg on one shoulder. His 'kilt' and sporran clang and rattle loudly as he walks in. "Ey, Optimus!" He calls out. "You intact enough tae get a drink yet or no? I know if I'd been fragged up as ugly as yae were I'd be wanten' a feckin' drink!" :It's only then that the big Autobot notices the others present, his free hand dropping to his pistol instinctively for a moment at Metalhawk's seeker-like lines before he recognises the other as a friendly. He hopes it's not noticed, attempting to pass it off as smoothing his kilt Spike looks over at Encore and frowns, "No...we're working on it!" His voice grows tense as he feels like he's being rushed. "Right now, it'd pretty much spill on the floor." Spike looks up at Optimus Prime, realizing a lot of people want to talk to him. He doesn't beat around the bush. "The good news is that the engineering team is almost done with your legs. I plan on helping this weekend, but the goal is that in about 3 days, you'll be able to at least get up and walk around, and move ONE of you arms and hand." Spike looks at Encore. "And maybe...MAYBE...if we can get your fuel intake systems properly installed...have one of Encore's concoctions." Spike steps out of the way for the Metalhawk. "You want me to leave?" assuming Metalhawk may have some top secret stuff to discuss. Metalhawk smirks slightly at Encore's boisterous entrance. He then turns to Spike and smiles. "No, Spike -- I certainly wouldn't push you out of your own medbay. I was just checking on our commander. How's he doing?" Metalhawk glances up at Prime, to see for himself how the Autobot leader is progressing. Encore sets the keg down with a clang and a shrug. "Och, nae worries." He waves a hand dismissively. "No rush at all I got ten more kegs in th' warehoose. If he's nae in a fit state before this one's empty then oh bloody well, he's nae in a fit state and tha's tha'!" :He sits down on the keg, apparently unbothered by the wait. "Reckon he looks pretty gaed, all things considered." the Scotsmech observes Spike looks over at Optimus Prime and wipes some grease from his hands. "Well...you know...he's been BETTER. But he's alert, and he isn't in pain, and more than capable of making command decisions." He looks up at Metalhawk. "He was actually in a similar situation about 25 years ago...the Constructions practically disassembled him." Spike grins proudly at the Autobot leader. "Of course, he's shown you can't keep a great leader down." Optimus Prime nods to Spike. "I have faith in you all." he says. "I'd prefer to face Megatron in full working order than a patch fix." he says, looking to Encore and MEtalhawk. "I am looking forward to glass of your latest batch." Metalhawk smiles to see Prime is both alert and awake. "Do you have any orders for your space command in the meantime, sir? We're currently monitoring the situation in Toraxxis from our Moonbases in orbit." "Continue your observations, but focus particularly on their travels in and out of the site, and if possible, an analysis of the structure to determine weak points." Prime says. "When we strike, we want to do as much damage as possible with minimal expenditure of energy." Encore nods "Aye, it's shaping up tae be a greet batch." Encore smiles, looking MH up and down. After a moment, he offers a hand to the bot. "Encore. I'm a Suicide Jockey" He looks to Prime. "We still goin' ahead wit' plan get 'em all drunk on Barfight Kit, or hasnae Elita formulated th' plan enough fer a definitive yay or nay?" Metalhawk nods crisply. "You've got it, sir. I'll continue our observation and analysis and ensure that updated data is continually fed into Iacon's battle computers so it'll be at hand when you're ready to launch your counter-assault." He turns to shakes Encore's hand, quieting to listen to Prime's opinion on Operation: Barfight, in which Metalhawk is sadly too large to participate. Encore is, sadly, also too large, save for the brewing part. "Indeed, we shall proceed with it. If we can weaken them through their own actions, then when we strike, their resistance will be lowered." Prime says. "We need all the advantages we can get." "Once they have disabled themselves, I can lead an orbital bombardment prior to an air and ground assault," Metalhawk offers. "Weaken them further before you move troops in." Optimus Prime nods. "That may work. Perhaps a gap between.. they will not know if we are about to strike or not... we let them guess. As the humans say, sweat it out. Then... we strike." Metalhawk nods, clenching his fist and already mentally working out the math to best strike the Toraxxis mega-refinery from orbit, doing the most structural damage based on information already gathered and opening up paths for Autobot air and ground forces to move in. Encore grimaces a little "I cannae see tha' workin' boss. If we've go' them drunk and we strike then wait, y'can bet tha' Megs will have 'em sobered up even if he's got tae stick his boot up their arses." "A valid point.." Prime says. "I want to strike with as much surprise as possible." Encore sniffs "I'm nae sayin' bombardment's nae a good thing, but... well... it should be less than ten minutes before the team moves in to secure th' place Metalhawk turns to Encore. "I'll coordinate with you and our air forces, making sure to wait until both the Decepticons are inebriated and our military are ready to move into position to attack." Encore nods "I'm nae gonna be in the fight, lad ye'll be wanting tae talk to about tha' s a sniper called Backblast, another of the Suicide Jocks. A lo' smaller than me, he can probably provide yae with good data Metalhawk nods. "Still, if our ground troops need close air support, can we call on you? I've heard you're more than just a skilled brewmaster," he smiles. Encore looks thoughtful. "Aye probably, but I warn yae, if they get any significant air cover up and we've nae got our own or some substantial AA, I'm jes' a big green target." Metalhawk touches his fingertips to his lips in thought. "Yes -- I wouldn't want you left hanging alone in the air for the Decepticons to use for target practice. I'll talk to Jetfire about what air forces we can commit to this operation. The Decepticons have been patrolling all routes between Iacon and Toraxxis - perhaps we can take advantage of the fact they're so spread out trying to cover so much area at once." Encore nods "Aye. And dinnae ferget I've been flyin' with the RAF. I've done th' Mach Loop, I'm pretty adept a' nap-of-th-earth flyin'" Metalhawk nods in thought. Before he became space commander, he did his share of combat flying as well. "That could certainly come in useful. Maybe deploy you in a direction from which the Decepticons won't expect an attack, and bring you in low and fast to support our ground forces as they move in." He looks at the keg Encore brought in with him. "Which variety have you brought today? I ask for scientific research purposes only, of course," he smiles. Spike returns after doing...human stuff. Encore chuckles "Still th' Green. I havenae had a chance ta distill up much more yet. Got a batch o' Mellow Yellow workin' its way through th' distillery, though" Spike returns from eating dinner (basically an energy bar) - and tele-conferencing Carly and Megan. "Mind if I try a sip?" Metalhawk asks politely. Encore nods and hammers a tap into the side, drawing off a cube. "It's sippin' liquor, nae shotting." He cautions. "Many a bot has been left on th' floor wit' their head clangin' when they ferge' that." Spike can't help but overhear that - he looks on curiously. Transformer behavior has always fascinated him - especially in those moments where Transformer behavior closely mirrors human behavior, like in the case where certain substances ingested could actually alter one's behavior by lowering their inhibitions. Encore draws off a second cube for himself Metalhawk accepts the cube carefully, sipping as instructed. His silver face brightens. "Oh, this is very good!" he says. "I can't tell you how I longed for a decent drink the many mega-cycles I was stranded alone on Tyxlara." Metalhawk shakes his head at the memory. Spike looks on and wishes he wasn't so impulsive and took the first flight he could to Cybertron - he would have brought a sixer of decent microbrew. He goes back to assembling the legs of Optimus Prime - after all, the medical team did give the declaration to Optimus that the leader would be able to at least walk in 3 days. Encore chuckles quietly and takes a sip of it. "Och, tha's why I distill, laddie!" He laughs, sipping his cube. "Back when I started Mac's was th' only fuellin hoose on Cybertron, and he couldnae get good engex fer love nor money... nae that he was offering much of both" Spike squints hard when Encore talks. Like the movie 'Trainspotting' - the accents can be thick, but eventually, they become familiar. He got about...90 percent of what he said though. Metalhawk raises an optic ridge in surprise. "You remember when Maccadam's was a NEW oil house? You're older than I realized." Metalhawk continues the sip the green engex. Encore laughs "Och, aye, Fanfare and I used ta be smugglers, back before th War." He sips his drink. "We're nae joking when they say they dinnae build 'em like us anymore." Metalhawk chuckles. "Back when I was just an astrophysicist!" he laughs. "Those were the days," he muses. Encore laughs and nods "Aye, they were. Simpler times... still, if the choices were th' same I'd make 'em again." :Distantly, there's a loud horn from the airfield. He grins "Och! Tha'll be time tae turn up the burners, I'd better ge' back" Metalhawk nods good night to Encore and a bow and a smile. Spike grins, happy to just be a fly on the wall for this conversation. He raises a hand to Encore. "Take it easy." Encore waves and stomps out happily... leaving his keg behind, with a tap in. Metalhawk turns to Spike, looking over the repairs on Optimus Prime. "You do excellent work. You humans are simply amazing." Spike looks behind his back. To his credit, like his dad, he HAS worked longer than many (but not all) medics, who had to finally go to the recharging stations. "Huh? Oh..." he grins and shakes his head. "No, it's...trust me, Wheeljack and Ratchet - they basically taught my dad and me. I wouldn't be able to change Prime's oil if it weren't for them!" Spike quints at Metalhawk. "You're...Metal...Hawk, right?" Metalhawk chuckles. "Metalhawk, yes, although you can just call me Hawk. And, yeah, you may have been taught by others, but that capacity for learning -- for teaching each other, without the ability to download data directly -- it's just amazing." Jetfire walks in to check on Optimus Prime - and to give the report of the situation in the air. Spike sees Jetfire come in - he smiles at Metalhawk. "Thanks..." He points back "I should...probably get back to work." Metalhawk looks up as Jetfire enters the room. "Just the mech I wanted to see!" he grins. "Air Commander," he says a little more respectfully, with a polite bow. Jetfire walks in and sees his trusted sub-commander. He bows as well, "Metalhawk - what a nice surprise. I was about to contact you after I spoke with Optimus Prime..." he looks over "...who, looks like he's currently in rest mode." He looks at Metalhawk "Do you have s econd?" "Of course, sir," Metalhawk says with a smile, showing utmost respect for the younger officer. He steps away from Optimus and Spike, letting the commander rest and the medic work undisturbed. Spike looks over, thinking they're talking about top secret stuff. He pulls out his ipod and puts in his ear buds in a not-so-subtle way of saying 'I'm not listening to you guys, so you can say whatever'. Jetfire looks over to Metalhawk and says evenly "Anything to report?" "My scientists are taking scans of the Decepticon facility in Toraxxis," Metalhawk reports. "We're looking for weak points, and preparing an orbital bombardment to soften up the Decepticons prior to your attack." Jetfire nods and looks at Metalhawk, almost playing a thousand possible RISK-like military scenarios in his head. "We managed to breach their defenses and rescue Optimus...and had enough time to gather most of his parts - I'm guessing the Decepticons are a bit weakened and humiliated with that." He folds his arms and says thoughtfully "They're probably ALSO predicting we're going to wait until Optimus Prime is fully repaired..." He looks at Metalhawk, "Which means, it would be greatly advantageous if we mount a strike as soon as we can." He adds "However, I do NOT want to do this until your assessment is complete." Metalhawk nods quickly. "My assessment is ongoing, and I can have our Moonbases keep you abreast of live data analysis as it comes in. It sounds like Encore is ready with his additive -- I'd recommend you send in a team now to reconnoiter the levels below the facility and make a plan to poison the well." Jetfire nods, all about collaboration. He doesn't deviate from Metalhawk's assessment. "Agreed...I can drop a team off and get them out in a tight pinch, but obviously, if we can get in and out undetected, all the better." He looks at Metalhawk and says "Without sacrificing your accuracy...could you be able to complete your assessment on the refinery's weaknesses in...say...three days?" "Three days at the latest -- I can give you a preliminary report in less than a cycle," Metalhawk promises. "I can travel up to Moonbase One right now and make sure we get you what we've collected already immediately." Jetfire shakes his head and pats Metalhawk on the shoulder. "No, let's get a full report. No sense going in with incomplete information, and I want you well rested. I'd rather have a full, iron-clad report in 3 cycles than a sub-standard one in two. Get some rest." He nods, confident in Metalhawk's abilities. Jetfire adds "Anyone can do data. Few can do analysis like you." Metalhawk smiles, and nods in approval. "I'll get my best analysts on it, and get you a full report then when we know what we know. We're also taking penetrating scans of the area below the refinery, so ideally by then we'll have a map of the energon lines belowground as well." Metalhawk bows slightly to Jetfire, and then heads out to return to Moonbase One.